


A Wolf Age, A Wind Age and A Sword Age

by QueenoftheHollyBerries



Series: Teen Wolf Au [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon characters have minor roles, F/F, F/M, Isaac and Bryn are bff's, Original Character is main Character, except for maybe Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHollyBerries/pseuds/QueenoftheHollyBerries
Summary: Bryn Olasdotter has had quite a sophomore year between a crazed alpha, a killer kanima and murderous hunters alongside multiple deaths and two resurrections. With all this having taken place in a short period of time Bryn decides to spend the summer in her home town of Freydislund in Sweden where she hopes to spend her time learning more about her powers and what it means to be a valkyrie.Spin-Off of Only The Moon Howls.
Relationships: Original Characters/ Original Characters
Series: Teen Wolf Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998505
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A Farewell Age

It had been almost 3 months since the defeat of the kanima and things were not going how anyone had anticipated in regards to either Jackson or Allison. Bryn and the others had fully expected that they would distance themselves from everyone in order to deal with all of the trauma they had experienced over the past month and a bit but no one was expecting Allison to cut everyone out completely and go 'off-grid' with her father, nor was anyone expecting Jackson to do the exact opposite and integrating himself into their little friends circle the way he was. It was weird and Bryn did not like it, she in fact would prefer to have it be the exact opposite but couldn't fully vocalize her opinion without sounding like a dick so she kept it to herself.  
Hearing the click-click-click of computer keys she looked over from her desktop and over to her bed where Isaac sat legs crossed and leaning over a laptop that was sitting open in front of him.  
"Wow, you're like really into your homework." She said as she leaned back on her chair causing her to nearly tip over and making Isaac laugh as she barely caught herself from falling backwards.  
"I've decided to do my final essay on Michelangelo's David and all of the tricks on prospective that he used when creating it." He said looking over at her a grin typing away as he did so.  
"Uhuh. You gonna talk about how magic fairies brought you to life too?" She teased causing him to give off a bark of a laugh. It had become an inside joke between the pair over their friendship that Isaac was Michelangelo's David come to life because of his angular good looks and curly hair that he and the statue had in common.   
"I hate you so much." He said sarcastically causing her to shake her head and laugh.  
"No you don't."  
"No, I don't."  
"You going to Jackson's going away party?" Isaac just looked over at Bryn with a frown.  
"Are you going to force me to go?" She just shrugged at his question.  
"I'm thinking about it."  
"Not gonna happen." He muttered, she just hissed at him in response.  
"Don't make me go over there alone." She whined causing him to chuckle.  
"You saying you don't want to go to a party hosted by your new bestie?" He teased referring to her growing friendship with Lydia. It had seemed that in the further absence of Allison within their social circles that they were becoming pretty good friends, if Bryn wasn't with Isaac or the others she was with Lydia who herself was hanging out with either Jackson or Bryn, for both girls the friends they had before the supernatural came into their lives were no longer friends for one reason or another.  
"You know you're my one and only bestie." She said as she got up from the computer desk and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, a cheesy grin was plastered on her face.  
"Ya, ya, ya." Isaac said dismissively. He didn't mind though, not really, Bryn was the first best friend he'd had in some time and was the first person he'd become extremely close with since the death of his brother Camden.  
"Come on lets go get a snack and come back to homework later." He nodded as he shut his laptop and hopped off of the bed alongside her.  
The pair walked out of her room and down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen where the smell of a roast was filling the air, Bryn looked over at Isaac and chuckled at him as he began to drool over the smell.  
"I'll invite you to stay for dinner if you come with me to Jackson's party tonight?" She said with a grin, he just growled causing her to cheer in victory. "Oh my god Isaac it's going to be so much fun!" She excitedly said through clenched teeth. He just spun his fingers around in the air in a false victory as he gave off a soft woo.

The rest of the day slogged by for both teens as they waited without much pleasure for the clock to hit 8 so that they could go over to Jackson's house for his going away party. Lydia had tried to host the little shindig at her place but had been denied by her mother considering how her birthday party ended up with the police showing up and having to call the paramedics for all the high teenagers. Once the clocks finally hit 8 Ola handed Bryn the keys to his car and told the pair not to do anything to stupid and with that they were out the door and into the car.  
"When your dad said nothing stupid did he mean not crashing the car as an excuse to not go to Jackson's?" Isaac asked rhetorically as they pulled out of the driveway.  
"Look we'll just go interact with everyone for a few minutes and then peace out. 'Oh sorry we can't stay we have-' I don't know some excuse and then just tell Jackson see you probably never and go." Bryn said.  
"Where is Jackson going to anyway?"  
"Europe? I think?" Bryn said with a shrug.  
"You know Europe's not a country right?" Isaac said causing Bryn to glare at him, he realized his mistake almost as soon as the words came spilling out of his mouth.  
"Oh my god! No fucking way? Like I thought Sweden was just a province in the great country of Europe!" Bryn said using a valley girl accent causing Isaac to make a face, he had never heard her do any sort of accent outside of the occasional time her natural Swedish one would slip when she was angry or tired, it was unnerving to him.  
"Ya, I know. I just- we're here." He said as they pulled up to the curb outside of Jackson's sleek modern house. Isaac wasn't paying any attention to Jackson's home as he had seen it everyday of his life unlike Bryn who was just staring at it, he instead was focusing on the house across the street that sat empty and lifeless with a for sale sign staked into the front lawn.  
"Wow, and I thought Lydia's house was all fancy and shit." Bryn muttered, realizing the Isaac wasn't beside her she turned to look for him and saw what his attention was focused on. She had completely forgotten that Isaac had lived across from Jackson his whole life up until his fathers death and that inside that home were a mixture of both really good and really horrible memories. "We can go." She said quietly walking up behind him, she placed her cheek up against his one shoulder as she did so.  
"It's fine. You know in all of the years that we lived across from each other I never went into the Whittemore house. I was never invited over for a playdate or anything. Not once. I was too poor for him."   
"Everyone's too poor for Jackson. Lydia most likely included." Bryn scoffed. At that Lydia called to the pair causing them to turn and see her standing in the front doorway of the Whittemore house.  
"Speaking of the devil." Isaac whispered as they walked up the front steps, Bryn gave him a playful swat.  
"Hey Lydia, didn't know this was a fancy party." Bryn said as she gestured at Lydia's get up, she was wearing her plum mini dress and matching pumps while her hair was immaculately curled and her makeup was not too much but just enough to look natural.  
"Oh this old thing?" Lydia said as she ushered them in. "It's nothing."   
As Lydia lead them through the house Bryn couldn't help but notice how much it looked like a stage home, everything was immaculate and had a place, what very few pictures that hung on the walls were professional and seemed to serve a purpose that was to show the world they were a family and nothing more. The house felt like it was nothing more than some walls and roof and provided the Whittemore family with nothing more than a place to eat and sleep and pretend to the world that they were a perfect little family. The living room where everyone was gathering made the place seem even colder to Bryn, everything was grey and streamlined and the furniture looked hard and uncomfortable and seemed to be causing those who were already there and sitting on them to sit stiffly and upright.  
"Hey it's Isaac!" A lacrosse player said happily getting up from the uncomfortable couch and greeting his teammate. Isaac didn't seemed confused by his teammates enthusiastic greeting but Bryn was especially when he came over and attempted to hug her. "It's Br-br-"  
"Bryn." He grinned and snapped his fingers at her.  
"That's right." Because she had prevented him from hugging her he instead gave her a playful hit to the shoulder and guided her over to the couch. "Take a seat. Wait, you two aren't a thing are you?" He asked her and Isaac as he and the other lacrosse players that were there looked between the two waiting for an answer.  
"No."  
"Nope." Bryn and Isaac said in unison, the lacrosse player that had guided Bryn over to the couch sighed with relief and sat back down.  
"I, uh, I don't know your name." Bryn said, she was so confused.  
"Oh that's Craig." Lydia said bringing a red plastic cup over to Bryn who took it reluctantly. "No citrus, no edible flowers. Just rum and coke. Oh and Craig, you're not her type." She said as she walked away, Bryn held the cup up to her to prevent the lacrosse player from seeing her horrible attempt at hiding her laugh over Lydia's bluntness. Craig just pouted. Isaac sat down on Bryn's other side and just shrugged at her as she looked over at him.  
"Struck out!" Someone said causing the others to laugh and tease Craig.  
"Hey, you don't know that." Craig said as he turned and looked over at Bryn hopelessly.  
"No Lydia's right. I'd eat you alive." Her response caused the others to laugh. "I thought this was Jackson's going away party?" Bryn asked Lydia as Craig was shooed away and Lydia took his place.  
"Oh it is but Jackson went out with Danny to pick up some more ice. You haven't heard from Scott and Stiles yet have you? They're the only ones left who haven't showed up yet. Well and Greenberg but I didn't invite Greenberg."  
"Speak and you shall receive!" Stiles said enthusiastically as he and Scott walked into the living room, Stiles was carrying a present and looked down at it as he realized that he was the only one who had brought Jackson any sort of going away gift.  
"Glad you two could make it." Lydia said as she pointed towards where Stiles could leave the present, as soon as he placed it down their teammates began to descend on it and write their names on it as well making Stiles chest puff out with pride over the gift.  
"We almost didn't." Scott said as he took one of the newly vacated seats.  
"We had to double check with my dad that the restraining order had been lifted." Stiles added. "You look wonderful as always." He was clearly directing the compliment at Lydia but Bryn couldn't help but butt in.  
"Oh why thank you Stiles. Such a gentleman." Stiles opened his mouth to say something as Isaac and Scott laughed and Lydia smirked but was cut off by the arrival of Jackson and Danny.  
The party seemed to change at the guest of honours arrival and everyone crowded around Jackson and talked about stories they had involving him and in most instances lacrosse. At first Bryn found herself just sitting there on the hard couch between Isaac and Lydia while Scott and Stiles sat across from them but they quickly began to talk about their summer plans before they themselves were roped into going outside with a bunch of drunk lacrosse players and over to the pool where they began stripping and jumping in. Lydia just huffed but relented after Danny pointed out that she invited the entire lacrosse team over to a party where alcohol was readily available, standing next to Bryn the two girls watched as everyone ended up in the pool, Scott, Stiles and Isaac included.  
"Well it's not the worst party I've ever hosted." Lydia mused as they went and sat at the patio table.  
"Ya. I think maybe you should stop hosting big parties for a while." Bryn said as she watched some of the players get on top of one others shoulders and began to try and tip the other person off.  
"You know you never mentioned what your plans were for the summer." Lydia said causing Bryn to look over to her.  
"Usually my plans are stay home, read, practice the violin, hang out with Vic and Levin while turning down my mothers invitation to come and spend the summer back home but this year-"  
"You're going to go back home?" Bryn just shrugged at the question.  
"I honestly don't know."  
"You don't have a good relationship with your mother?"   
"No." Bryn said shaking her head and crossing her arms against her chest. "But with everything that's happened and the dream I had-"  
"You had a dream?" Lydia asked. "I didn't think premonitions were a part of the Valkyrie power set."  
"They aren't and I honestly don't really remember it outside of the fact that I was in a forest and I found the world tree, the Norn's were there weaving and I saw the image but I don't remember what it was only that I was terrified for everyone."  
"Don't the Norn's weave the future." Lydia asked leaning over the table, Bryn just nodded.  
"It could have just been my brain trying to process everything we've been through but I don't know. Besides my powers haven't been the same since I drank the wolfsbane cocktail."   
"I was being controlled and I already apologized. Multiple times." Bryn just grinned at her friend before they were both splashed with by a large wave that came from someone doing a cannonball. Lydia looked as if she was about to loose it but Jackson quickly made his way over and escorted the two girls into the back bathroom where he gave them towels to dry off with.  
"Who ever it was had better be thankful that my mascara is water proof but they better be praying this dress isn't ruined or else they're getting stuck with the bill." Lydia seethed, Bryn just chuckled as she tossed her hoodie onto the floor with a loud wet splat and removed her shoes and socks.  
"You really just need to chill." Lydia just glared.  
"I'm gonna go." Jackson said as he left the bathroom.  
"Hey Jackson!" Bryn called after him and on exiting the bathroom almost bumped into him as she entered the hallway. Looking him over she could see why people fawned over him, he was lean and his eyes were bright and his face chiseled and handsome with a small splattering of freckles covering his nose and tops of his cheeks.  
"Yes?" He just looked at her curiously.  
"I just." She looked around as she tried to find the words to say to him. "I'm glad things turned out. For you. With the whole not staying dead thing. And you know, the other stuff." She said awkwardly.  
"Thanks." They just stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to say. "I'm gonna go now." She just nodded and headed back into the bathroom where Lydia was stripped down to her underwear and was using a blow dryer to try and dry out her dress.  
"I look like a mess." She groaned.  
"A hot mess." Bryn replied with grin.  
"A mess still the same. What'd you say to Jackson?"  
"Just told him I'm glad he isn't dead."   
"So am I." Lydia said as she turned off the dryer and gave off a huff. "This needs to be dry cleaned."  
"Well then put it back on and let's head back out." Lydia reluctantly put on the wet and chlorine scented plum dress and headed back out with Bryn to the pool.

The party continued on until Jackson's parents returned home and everyone began to trickle out with Lydia and Danny staying behind to help. Bryn offered to take Isaac back to Derek's place but he declined and instead accompanied her back to her place where he crashed in the guest room that was slowly becoming Isaac's room. When Bryn's alarm went off that morning she shambled down the stairs to get breakfast as someone was using the shower. On entering the kitchen she saw her dads sitting at the island eating breakfast.  
"Morning." Thomas said through a mouth full of toast.  
"Hey." She said as she walked over to the fridge, opening it up she grabbed the carton of eggs and put them on the counter as she rummaged around for milk, cheese and some vegetables.   
"Looks like we should have held off on eating." Thomas said to Ola who was to busy drinking his coffee and reading the weekend newspaper to see what his daughter was doing. Ola looked up and saw that she was making omelettes for her and Isaac and sighed.  
"I guess we did make the wrong choice." He said with a shrug. "I'm guessing that's Isaac in the shower then."  
"Either that or we brought home a stow away from the party last night." She said, adding the milk into the frying pan she mixed it all together and placed the pan on top of the large burner and turned it on.   
"Hoe did the party go last night?" Ola asked.  
"Alright. It was more of a lacrosse player gathering with Lydia and I attending that turned into an unofficial pool party so-" She quieted for a second before she decided to blurt out something that had been on her mind for some time. "I'm going to go spend the summer with Thyra instead of staying here." Her ads just looked up at her with disbelief.  
"But you haven't seen your mother in several years." Ola said.  
"6 years, she hasn't been in your life for 6 years." Thomas added.  
"I know." Bryn said quietly.  
"So why are you going then?" Ola already knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.  
"You know why. I need to become more. For my friends. For me." She said as she chopped up her vegetables.  
Thomas and Ola just looked at one another. They had never been without Bryn for a significant amount of time since they had gained full custody of her just over 6 years ago nor had they ever had to worry that she would return to her mother and the Valkyries as she had never shown any inclination that she wanted to rejoin them so being told that she had the desire to do so even for a little while was shocking to them and for Ola a bit devastating.  
"Have you told her yet?" He asked.   
"I sent her a message last night. I haven't checked to see if she responded yet but I'm sure she has." Bryn said, she didn't take her eyes off of the omelette despite not needing to be keeping an eye on it at that exact moment, she couldn't turn and look at her dads.  
"Just let us know when she does so we can book the day off to take you to the airport." Ola said, Bryn just nodded. They all knew that Thyra would enthusiastically say yes and welcome the change in Bryn's response.  
"What's for breakfast? Good morning." Isaac said as he finally entered the kitchen, he damp curls were falling into his eyes as he took Bryn's usual seat at the island and he brushed them away as he muttered about needing a hair cut. He looked around as a look of concern graced his features. "Is everything ok?"  
"Ya, we're just talking about my summer plans." Bryn said as she added the vegetables and carefully flipped the egg in half.  
"Bryn's going to visit her mother in Sweden for the summer." Ola said coldly, Bryn bit her lip and sighed knowing full well that this was going to be her life for the next couple of weeks. Cutting the omelette in half and plating them she sprinkled some cheese on top before walking the one plate over to Isaac who just looked at her with disbelief and confusion.  
"Breakfast's ready." She said plastering a fake smile on her face. "Enjoy."


	2. Beginnings of A New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn arrives in Freydislund and has to reaccumulate herself with her mother Thyra and runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! It's just an itty bitty chapter this time. Just thought I'd let y'all know that this story won't have a scheduled release date for the chapters which I'll just post whenever they're completed.  
> Enjoy!

Beginnings of a New Age

Arriving at the Kiruna airport Bryn looked around the lobby for her mother or perhaps another relative of hers to be waiting for her but noticed no one that she recognized at least and decided to take a seat while she waited, someone would come and find her eventually. Pulling out her phone she attempted to send a message to her dads saying she had made it but found that she had no real cell service and her data was not connecting either causing her to toss her phone back into her carry on in frustration.  
"Brynhildr?" Someone said, looking up from her bag Bryn saw her mother standing in front of her and noted that she hadn't changed that much in the years since she'd seen her last.  
"It's just Bryn." She said as she began to grab at her bags that she'd piled on the seat beside her.  
"Here let me help." Thyra said reaching over and grabbing at some of her bags. "You've Americanized your name." Bryn just nodded.  
"Pronouncing it Breen got me some weird looks, easier to pronounce it how it's spelt than constantly trying to correct people."  
"It's your name, you should be proud of it." The two just stared at one another with bags in hand, Thyra looked as if she was trying to seem calm and in control but Bryn could see the corners of her mouth twitching.  
"It was a long flight can we just go."   
Thyra nodded, her pale golden curls bouncing as she did so. As they left the airport Bryn walked behind her mother and studied the older woman and found that she did not seem to be the woman that she remembered, looks wise not much had changed besides natural aging and the sudden appearance of a rather obvious perm what had changed though was that she no longer seemed to be as cold and rigid as her memories had made her seem. It was either one of three reasons Bryn decided it was either that her mother had been how she remembered but in the years since they were last together she had changed, she was faking it to make it seem like she had changed or her memories of her mother were wrong. Which one was the most likely answer she didn't know and she admittedly was to afraid to find out.  
"You know I was very surprised when you said you wanted to come and visit for the summer. It just hasn't been the same around here since you left." Thyra said as the made it to her car and began packing the bags away.  
"Loosing custody of your only child will do that." Bryn said without thinking, she looked up at her mother and saw that her cat like grey eyes had narrowed into a glare. "Sorry."  
"I see you've inherited your father's bluntness." She said curtly. Bryn just got into the car and began to pick at her thumbnails, the ride from the airport to the small hamlet of Freydislund was no more than 20 minutes but for Bryn they felt a lot longer as her mother said nothing and simply looked ahead with a clenched jaw and an icy look, it was the mother she remembered.   
The hamlet of Freydislund sat between the town of Kiruna and the even smaller hamlet of Kurravaara at Kirkkovaartijarvi's eastern shores near the lakes two islands. When she was little and the family had lived together before her father had come out as gay when she was about 5 they had lived in a home near the hamlets southern peak making it easier for Ola to drive into Kiruna for his job everyday and even after her parents had separated Bryn and Thyra had resided in the home but as they entered into the hamlets boundaries she found them passing by the old house and continuing on northward.  
"You moved."  
"The house was too big for only one person. I bought a plot of land on the lake and built a place, right on the water. It gets rather-interesting sometimes with the weather but I like it, I think you will too."  
Not look after Thyra spoke they pulled down a small road and pulled up to a house built next to a small jutting peninsula, it was a muted canary yellow and as most houses had the roof was slanted to help prevent the build up of snow. It was about half as big as the old Victorian home Bryn resided in back in Beacon Hills she gathered and from the large windows out in the front of the home that allowed her to see into the house she gathered that it was a very open and possessed few walls and other possessions. Parking out by the front deck Bryn scrambled out of the car and walked around the property. It seemed so peaceful and quiet here she thought as she looked out onto the lake and towards the islands that resided within swimming distance of the shore.  
"It's a nice view isn't it?" A male voice suddenly said causing Bryn to whip around, she was expecting to perhaps see a man of her mothers age standing there behind her but instead she saw someone of age with herself standing there with a large grin on his face.  
"Magni?!" He nodded enthusiastically as she ran over to him, they caught one another is a large hug as Bryn felt butterflies fluttering around inside of her.  
"You've changed." He said reaching his hands up and touching her pale curls that she as always had pulled back out of her face, reaching back she pulled the elastic out of her hair allowing him to ruffle the curls making them seem even wilder than they usually were. "That's the Brynhildr I remember."   
"I'm a bit taller too." She tried to seem serious but couldn't keep the grin off of her face.  
"Not by much." He chuckled. "Although our height difference seems to have stayed about the same." He said as he held is hand up at the top of his head and brought it down to the top of hers causing her to scrunch her nose.  
"It's Bryn now by the way."  
"I know." Of course he knew, she thought, he always knew everything even before it happened most of the time, their was the odd exception but when it came to her he always seemed to know even before she did. She didn't question his knowledge then and she wouldn't question it now.  
"Brynhildr!" Her mother called as she walked over causing her to frown.  
"Seems like your mother hasn't gotten the memo." Magni whispered causing Bryn to giggle slightly.  
"Oh Magni, I wasn't expecting you."  
"Ms. Siggysdotter. Hope you don't mind I thought I'd come and say hello to Bryn here and help get her settled in for the summer." He said with a charming smile, his green eyes danced with mischief as he walked over to the car and began to grab some of Bryn's bags.  
"Why thank you Magni, always such a gentleman." Thyra said, Bryn just rolled her eyes. Their was a reason back in the day why Magni was called an imp.  
"Brynhildr go help your friend." Thyra said, Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"Sure thing Thyra."   
"It's mom, not Thyra."  
"It's Bryn not Brynhildr." The two looked at one another icily until Bryn felt Magni grabbing hold of her hand and tugged her along and into the house.  
Opening the front door Bryn was immediately greeted by a set of stairs and on taking her shoes off followed her mother and old friend up them and onto the second floor.  
"I hope you like it, I just had it finished two days ago. The wall not the house." Thyra said as she led them past a pair of dividers and into a back room, although Bryn would use the term room rather loosely. The upstairs was, with the exception of the bathroom just off the stairs one seemingly big room that had had a wall put in to create a room on the technicality of it and give her some privacy. A dresser and wardrobe were pushed up against the newly made wall as a large window took up the other one.   
"Holy shit." Bryn muttered before grabbing some of the bags from Magni and dropping them on the bed. "Thanks Thyra, you can just leave the bags. I'll unpack now." She said dismissively.  
"You're pretty hard on your mom."   
"You didn't grow up with her."  
"You didn't either." Magni said.  
"No I didn't but that wasn't exactly my fault now was it."  
"No, I guess it wasn't. But it wasn't exactly hers either." Bryn just rolled her eyes before throwing some of her clothes she had brought into a drawer without really looking.  
"You don't know anything about anything Magni Nornssen." She snapped at him, spinning around she saw him standing right behind her and once again the butterflies that she had felt earlier came out in full force at the close proximity of him.  
"I know a lot more than anyone thinks I do." He was so close that she could see the freckles on his nose, he tilted his head as he looked at her.  
"You're offlay close." She muttered, she could feel her cheeks warming up and he just smiled slightly as he moved even closer.  
"Uhuh." He mumbled before kissing her.   
At first the kiss took Bryn off guard, it wasn't something she was expecting and not for someone she found to be as handsome as Magni was but it was more than welcome and without even thinking she leaned into the kiss.  
Perhaps this summer wasn't going to be as bad as expected, Bryn thought as they kissed, it's going to be a good summer.


	3. A Training Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn experiences her first full day back home and waits with baited breath to see if she'll be accepted back into the valkyries fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to publish, work and life has been a bit hectic. The worst part of writing for me is finding a place to end the chapter so I'm sorry if it's kinda crappy. If I didn't publish it now I'd probably delete the whole chapter and start again which would make the wait even longer. Anyway sorry for the ramble, enjoy!

A Training Age

The pavilion was filled with a crushing intensity as Bryn stood in front of a group of Valkyries, before her standing on the pavilions stage was the head of the Freydislund Valkyries, Ragna Ragnasdotter. She was a harsh and stern looking woman who was seemingly made of angles and bones and inhumanly dark eyes, she had been the leader of the Valkyries since before Bryn was born and if her mother was to be believed had ruled over them since before even she could remember. Bryn chewed on the inside of her bottom lip as all eyes were on her and Ragna, curious as to what Ragna was going to say. Because she had left not only the province of Lapland but the country of Sweden and abandon the Valkyries she was not welcome, or so Ragna had claimed, she may be a Valkyrie but she was not one of theirs but a lone wolf left to wander the waste land. Bryn had laughed when she had been called a lone wolf she had not been a lone wolf since becoming friends with Scott and Stiles all those months ago. The Norns had disagreed with Ranga's decision calling it a snap decision tainted by the past although Bryn had not known what that meant exactly but both welcomed and dreaded being brought in front of everyone for the final and decisive answer.  
"I have gathered you all here today so that all may know the fate of Brynhildr Thyrasdotter." Ragna said, her voice sounded like crushed glass as she spoke theatrically before the others. Bryn had a feeling she was going to be made an example of as Ragna was very much a follower of the old ways and the old ways said once you left you were never allowed back. "As you know Brynhildr left us 6 years prior to live with her father in the United States of America."  
"Just call it the US." Bryn muttered to herself.  
"Law dictates that she must not be allowed to return, but as the Norns have pointed out this was not a choice Brynhildr made but one the courts and her father made for her. With this knowledge in hand I have agreed to let her return to us under certain circumstances." Bryn couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked up at the much older woman with disbelief, looking over she saw Magni grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "Brynhildr Thyrasdotter will train as one of us, she will participate in all of our rituals and she will follow our laws. Failing to meet any of these conditions to my satisfaction will result in immediate removal from our ancestral lands." Ragna allowed for polite clapping to take place before she got off of the stage and walked over to Bryn, the closer she came to her the more panicked she began to feel and felt tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to stay still and not run for it. "Welcome home sister." Ragna's boney arms wrapped themselves around Bryn with little warmth as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Shh, it's alright, you are home." Releasing Bryn Ragna began to walk away and into the crowd where she met up with a middle aged woman who Bryn was sure had trained her in self-defense back when she was younger.  
Magni came over and gave her a congratulatory hug as others of their age came over to reintroduce themselves to Bryn. All of the girls were the opposite of what she was used to back in Beacon Hills as they spoke warmly to her, no one was openly judging her for her plain clothes or how she wore her hair, in fact most of them were dressed similarly in plain jeans and a shirt and they all had their hair pulled back in some way. It wasn't just how they approached her that made them different or the uniformity of how they were dressed but in their physicality, non of them had slouched shoulders and bad postures that was prevalent with most teenagers. instead they all stood with straight backs and squared shoulders in a way that reminded Bryn of the cadets and those like Thomas who had been or still were in the military.  
"You can call me Bryn." She had to keep saying to them all, she wanted to correct them on her last name as well for those few who were calling her by it but thought better of it, she was Freydislund, a women led hamlet, the home of Valkyries (well some anyway) and telling them to identify her as the daughter of her father instead of her mother might not go over particularly well.  
Her mother eventually came over to her and dragged her away from the other Valkyries her age and brought her over to Ragna and the woman she had seen her go over to some minutes prior, she felt the panic begin to take over once more as she got closer to Ragna.  
"Ragna, Porunn." Thyra said greeting them with a wide proud smile on her face, her arms were around Bryn's shoulders and while part of her wanted to take them off of her another part of her wanted to sink into her mother to get away from Ragna and her harsh glare. "My daughter Brynhildr."  
"You can call me Bryn." She said fidgeting with her hands.  
"Porunn here is going to help get you back into fighting form." Thyra said as Bryn shook the other woman's hand. She studied Porunn quietly and felt that her name fit her well. She was a powerfully built and intimidating looking woman with arms that seemed to as thick as a tires width, she was someone who in Bryn's opinion favoured strength over the actual ability to fight.  
"You don't look like much. I'm going to have to spend extra time with her if she's to be in fighting form for Yule." Porunn said catching Bryn off guard.  
"Ya, hi, umm I'm only here until like August 8th. Being here is just a summer thing."  
"You're not staying?" Ragna asked is confusion.  
"Nope. I'm guessing no one got that memo huh?" Bryn said, Ragna just glared at her and she felt herself lean closer into her mother.   
"We're about to head over to the community centre, I need you to come. I have to see what I'm working with." Porunn said, Bryn just nodded and followed behind her as she left the small group and headed towards the community centre where many of the girls Bryn had just spoken with were heading there as well. As they walked closer to the community centre Bryn turned and looked at her mother.  
"You know you don't need to come with me."  
"I need to see how capable you are just like Porunn does, and Ragna." Thyra said, Bryn just sighed and rolled her eyes as they walked into the building. To the Valkyries your status was determined by your fighting ability and she wondered if she was considered inadequate if Thyra would put her on the first plane back to the States.  
On entering the building they walked down a small hallway that branched off into three different directions with the one directly in front of them leading to gym like area, one of the others had to lead to a pool as Bryn's sense were overwhelmed by the smell of chlorine. Walking into the gym she watched as everyone took seats but Porunn and watched as the older woman grabbed some equipment from against the wall before waving her over and giving the items to her. She was handed boxing gloves, a chest guard and a padded helmet which she duly put on and stood there awkwardly as she waited for Porunn to tell her what to do next.  
Porunn didn't even warn her that she was about to make a move causing Bryn to stumble backwards in an attempt to move out of the way of a sudden fist, this was taken advantage of by Porunn who continued to assault her with a barrage of fists that Bryn was able to block or avoid out of seemingly pure luck, it was than that a moment of sudden weakness occurred with Porunn and she took full advantage of it. Ducking out of the way Bryn was able to take a proper stance and swung hitting the older woman in the jaw making her stumble back slightly, just as the other woman had done mere moments before Bryn began to move herself forward as she kept swinging her fists, unlike the first time however she was unable to make contact with the face but the forearms as Porunn had raised her arms to protect her face. Knowing that she wasn't going to get that lucky for the foreseeable future she decided to stand her ground and wait to see what would happen next. Porunn did the same thing forcing them into a brief standoff as the older woman caught her breath before once more starting up her assault once more. Bryn didn't know how long they went back and forth with their attempts at getting a hit on one another, getting frustrated over the situation and seeing no end in sight Bryn decided to try ending the sparing session. Kicking Porunn in the side she was surprised to find her leg within the older woman's grip before being slammed down into the mat below. She tried to get out of the painful grip by trying to kick her leg out and tried swinging it around but was unable to do so.  
"Submit." Porunn said. Bryn just growled and tried even harder but that just made Porunn twist the leg more causing her to eventually hiss out a submission.   
Once her leg was free Bryn scrambled up off the mat and stood up, she shouldn't have been as angry as she was at the loss, the woman before hers task was to be the best, to train others into being warriors and Bryn was simply a teenager who happened to be a Valkyrie. Taking off her protective equipment she clenched her jaw as she tossed the helmet onto the ground followed by the mitts.  
"You did better than expected." Porunn said behind her.  
"I lost. I didn't even last 5 minutes." Bryn snapped despite her best efforts not too.  
"You haven't trained in over 6 years. I expected much less from you honestly." Porunn nonchalantly said as she tossed her own equipment onto the floor.  
"I've trained. Basic hand to hand. It's been enough though." Bryn said, her anger deflating as she spoke.  
"You've used your training?" Porunn said with surprise.  
"I'm from Beacon Hills." Bryn said with a shrug.  
"Join the other girls Brynhildr, it's time to start your proper training once more." Nodding at the request Bryn finished placing her equipment on the ground before making her way over to the other girls as they stood up and made sure to distance themselves from one another just enough to prevent any injuries. She watched as her mother excited the gym and looked back towards the front of the gym as Porunn began to speak.

By the end of the day Bryn felt exhausted, everything ached and she felt herself fighting the urge to collapse and fall asleep where she landed but fought the urge off at seeing all the others her age act as if the training they had just received was nothing, although to them she supposed it wasn't much of anything. Watching them all leave the gym she decided to follow on the assumption that her mother would be outside in her car waiting for her.  
"Hey Bryn! Wait up!" Someone called after her, stopping she looked behind her to see a beautiful golden haired girl walking up to her with a beautiful smile that made Bryn's knees weak. Kara, her name was Kara and to Bryn she was the beautiful girl she'd ever seen.  
"Kara isn't it." Bryn said with a small smile, she was trying to play it cool especially since she saw Magni coming up to them.  
"Yes, yes it is. I didn't know if you'd remember. We didn't really hang out when we were younger and well our introduction I feel was probably a bit overwhelming. Cause you know everyone came up to you at once and all." Her voice was sweet and if Allison had walked up to her right now she wouldn't have payed her much attention.   
"What's up?" Play it super cool, Bryn thought to herself.  
"We're having a bonding exercise this weekend, thought you might like to join us?"  
"Ya that sounds great." Bryn grinned and so did Kara.  
"Great, it's on the island."  
"The one near my mom's house?" A hundred meters off the shore from where her mother now lived was an island that was used by the Valkyries as a training grounds of sorts. From the stories Bryn had heard and from what she remembered it was more of a place where Valkyries of a similar age would go live out a version of Lord of the Flies, although not as violent. She was beginning to second guess her choice in agreeing to go.  
"You don't need to worry. We're not planning on having that sort of bonding experience." Kara said with a chuckle, Bryn guessed that she was projecting her thoughts on the gathering rather plainly. "The plan is to have it be more of a party then anything."   
"Oh thank god." She laughed. "Guess it's gonna be a byob type situation."  
"B-y-o-b?" Kara asked.  
"Bring your own booze. I guess that's an American thing huh?" The two girls chuckled as Magni finally made his way over to them.  
"Ladies." He said charmingly. Bryn just sighed to herself, she was fucked.  
"No boys allowed." Kara said teasingly.  
"No boys allowed." Bryn parroted.  
"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow at training." Kara said as she left with a wave.  
"I'm super jealous." Magni said quietly in her ear.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Bryn said as he escorted her to his car. "My mom's not picking me up?"  
"I convinced her not too. Also you know exactly what I'm talking about." She folded her arms in displeasure as they got to the car.  
"You're being an all knowing asshole right now you know that right?" She asked rhetorically.   
"Ya I do." He said cheekily. "I didn't know I couldn't tease my girlfriend about having a crush." Sitting down in the car she looked over at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Wait? What?! Did you just call me your girlfriend?"  
"Yes. Was I not supposed to?" He asked looking over at her as he turned on the vehicle.  
"No, that's fine. No one's called me girlfriend before." He leaned over and kissed her.  
"Well girlfriend lets take you home. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too." Magni pulled the car out of the parking spot and headed towards Thyra's house as Bryn rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.


	4. A Romance Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn's summer starts to take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like omfg, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to add this chapter. As I said in my solo note chapter I've been having issues with getting this chapter out. I seem to be hitting a bit of a block when it comes to putting what I'm envisioning in my mind on the page. Luckily their isn't very many chapters left so I'm hoping, fingers crossed, to finish it by the weekend coming out.  
> Holly

A Romance Age

Bryn lay in her bed next to Magni she wondered if sex was going to always be as it had been mere moments before, it had been alright but from what Allison and Lydia had told her about their experiences she was expecting more. Looking over at Magni she saw how pleased he looked with himself and just smiled back at him when he looked over at her.  
"Thyra is about to come home." Bryn mumbled, Magni nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss before getting off of the bed and got out of bed. Getting dressed she looked back at Magni and felt her stomach tie itself into knots once more just as it had before they had taken the plunge and had lost her virginity.  
"Are you ok?" Magni asked as his face twisted into a look of concern, apparently she wasn't hiding her feelings as well as she had thought she was.  
"Ya I'm fine. I just don't want Thyra knowing what we did ya know? It'll lead to the talk and I have a feeling it won't be as good as my dads." She said with a weak smile and Magni seemed to buy what she was saying which made sense their was truth to what she said, it just wasn't the full truth.  
"We should get back downstairs to make it look like I was helping you study the whole time." He said with a slight chuckle. Standing up he walked around the bed and held his hand out for her to grab and pulled her up once she had done so, lacing his fingers within hers the pair walked together down the stairs and back into the kitchen where the sat down at their previously abandon seats and open bestiary.  
Taking their seats Bryn grabbed the family bestiary and stared at it with a sigh, it was written in runes and she didn't know how to read them that well, she had never been into learning runes back in the day when she had lived in Freydislund and she definitely had no desire to start learning now. Looking down at the book she let her head flop down onto the table. She couldn't concentrate now, all she wanted to do was lay on the couch and let her mind process everything, she even felt the need to call Lydia and talk to her about what had just taken place.  
"Are you sure everything is ok?" Magni asked as he sat down at the table with a glass of water in one hand.  
"You tell me, you're like the psychic or whatever." She sounded more dismissive then she had intended too when she spoke but decided to leave it to prevent herself from digging herself into a giant hole that would result in them discussing what had just happened not even ten minutes prior.  
"I take offense to being called a psychic you know, they don't know what they're talking about where as I do." He jabbed himself in the chest with his one thumb as he spoke, his eyes wild and full of jest causing her to look up and grin. Before the conversation could go any further the door opened and alongside the sound of foot steps was the rustling of grocery bags.  
"Can I get some help please?" Thyra called out, Bryn hopped out of her seat with an uncharacteristic quickness to go and assist her mother with bringing the groceries into the kitchen with Magni following behind to help. "Thank you."   
Grabbing most of the bags from Thyra Bryn walked into the kitchen and began to take food out and place them into piles to better help in putting the items away properly. The items purchased consisted mostly of vegetables and chicken causing Bryn to wrinkle her nose, her mother couldn't have gotten a variety of food and not just dieting stuff?  
"Did you buy anything not bland?" Bryn asked, her looked back and saw her mother just stare at her with an unimpressed glare.   
"It's not bland Brynhildr, it's healthy. In order to be in perfect shape you need to eat well." This caused Bryn to roll her eyes.  
"Boiled chicken, steamed vegetables. Seems pretty boring to me." She could add a comment in their about her name but she knew that it wouldn't result in anything actually happening with that.  
"It's just because you're used to eating American food-" Thyra kept talking about it and Bryn simply turned and ignored her as she began to put things in the cupboards.  
"Have you heard anything about the camping trip?" Bryn asked, Magni came up behind her and began to hand her items which she accepted with a small smile.  
"Ragna is hoping that we can send you girls next weekend but it isn't looking good. It's an unusually wet summer this year. You girls might have to take it in the middle of the week or even do it at the community centre." Thyra said putting the refrigerated foods away.  
"So it'll happen regardless than." Bryn said, she was looking forward to it if only because everything that Kara had told her made it seem like it was actually less about training and more about partying and bonding. And it meant spending time with her and while Bryn would not admit it she would rather spend time with Kara than with Magni. She shook that thought out of her head quickly.  
"How'd your reading go?" Thyra asked as she looked over at the dining room table and the unopened book.  
"We read about werewolves but that's it." Magni said with a shrug sitting back down at the table as he did so, he looked over at Bryn with a slight twinkle in his eye. Did he know about the werewolves back in Beacon Hills? She hadn't told anyone here about that although she was sure that her mother knew that something supernatural had been going on after talking with Ola about the specifics of her coming for the summer but that was it.  
"But werewolves are in the middle of the book. You should still be learning about Valkyries." Thyra said, she too took a seat at the table only she opened the book up to and looked over at her daughter skeptically.  
"But werewolves are the it creature right now. Theirs nothing wrong with trying to see how accurate the media is making them. Besides it's in runes and it makes my eyes hurt so reading about something that interests me is gonna make it just a bit easier." Bryn crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against the counter top, their was no way she was going to sit down at the table things were already feeling awkward for her and she thought that sitting between her mother and boyfriend that she just lost her virginity too would make it even worse.  
"Your heritage is interesting! You always used to be into history when you were little." Thyra spoke sadly.  
"What can that book tell me that I don't already know? Odin gave us powers, supposedly, and then we pissed him off and he took some of them away and turned us into basic bitches." Thyra just looked over at her with an unimpressed expression while Magni chuckled causing Bryn to grin. "It's true."  
"It's more than that."  
"Ya, ya, ya. I did a basic recap." Bryn said dismissively. "Point is we are where we are because evolution decided we didn't need all those extra powers and that evolution happened because of inbreeding." Magni's eyes widened and his lips pursed themselves together tightly as he tried to keep a neutral expression.  
"Brynhildr!" Thyra almost shouted.  
"Well it's true, the rules imposed on us meant that Valkyries had to reproduce with Valkyrie-sons and unlike shapeshifters we're born not made and the gene pool is super small to start with and our DNA got so screwed up that when we finally tried to reverse the damage and reproduce with regular people our powers had already dwindled to the point where nothing could reverse it. We're very Hapsburg us Valkyries, only difference if that instead of getting a super fucked up jaw we lost the ability to create a force field, and resurrect the dead, and talk to spirits, and severely limited the amount of Valkyries who can see the future and transport themselves between dimensions."   
Valkyries had back in the day been as powerful as the ancient legends said, they knew who was going to live and who was going to die and they would escort the souls of the deceased to the afterlife personally and could travel between worlds with ease. They could create force fields that were able to protect entire armies and return souls to their bodies as long as the body wasn't destroyed. They could commune with the dead. Their attempts to keep themselves powerful and marrying with the Valkyrie community had worked for a time but eventually those not related to one another ceased to exist and they were marrying cousins and uncles and their abilities started to suffer as a result and disabilities began to emerge before the law was amended from Valkyries having to marry Valkyrie-sons to Valkyries being able to marry a normal human and while that was able to course correct with malformations and disabilities it wasn't able to bring their powers back to their former glory. Valkyries were now just as Bryn was, they could sense a death only just before it was to happened and only within close proximity and sending a soul to the afterlife was not always a guarantee, in fact Bryn had, without giving out too much information discovered she was the only one in Freydislund in several generations to have done so. They were strong with most being as strong as a beta werewolf, although Bryn would guess that it would vary from Valkyrie to Valkyrie as it varied from werewolf to werewolf. And some like her mother still had the ability to travel between dimensions although unlike in the past time in the other worlds could not last long without serious side effects, and then their was those like the Norns who were able to see into the future or simply know what was to happen.  
"I think you're done for the day. Magni, I appreciate you having come over to help Brynhildr with her learning but I think it's time for you to go home." Thyra said as she shut the bestiary and looked over at Bryn, she just looked back at her. Her mother was too proud of their heritage with all its warts.  
"I'll walk you to the door." Bryn said walking over to Magni and grabbing his hand.  
"That was a bit radical." Magni whispered.  
"How is it radical? I only spoke the truth." Bryn whispered back as they walked up to the front door, she watched as Magni put his shoes on while his face contorted into a look of contemplation.  
"It's radical because it is. We're told that what's meant to happen has happened and will happen and theirs nothing we can do to stop it or change it and so we shouldn't even try. That it's up to fate."  
"That still doesn't tell me how what I just said is radical? It's literally our history, we fucked ourselves over and now we stay inside our very own little bubble. We train and we learn but we do nothing with it and it's bullshit." Bryn hissed.  
"That's what's radical! You need to keep your opinions to yourself. Say nothing more about it to your mom, or to anyone myself included and we'll just spend the rest of the summer acting like that conversation never happened." Magni whispered before moving in and giving her quick kiss on the lips before turning and leaving.  
Non of what had just happened made sense to Bryn and she simply shrugged it off before turning around and seeing her mother standing in the entry way for the kitchen/ dining area looking at her.  
"I'm going to go to my room." Bryn headed up the stairs and once she made it into her room she flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes, today was a weird fucking day.

A weird beeping noise woke Bryn from her nap and after groggily grabbing at her phone she saw that it was a video chat request from Isaac causing her to perk up significantly.   
"Did I just wake you up? I thought it was like 4:30 there?" Isaac said, his face took up the whole screen and Bryn grinned as she sat up in bed and held her phone out in front of her.  
"Ya, I was napping though, your timing id right." She said with a slight chuckle. "How's everything going back home? Anything new and exciting?" She wasn't expecting to much news from Beacon Hills as the pair had spoken a few days prior but it was Beacon Hills and if something were to happen it would happen fast.  
"No, not really. We still haven't been able to track Boyd or Erica so Derek wants us to grid the county up and search them in hopes of finding something."  
"At this point I don't think you're going to find anything. Not good anyway. They went missing in April, it's July now. I hate to say it but they're either gone or dead." She heard Isaac huff, they were his packmates it made sense that he wasn't pleased with her response. To him they were more than family and he and Derek wouldn't stop until they found them and they both knew that.  
"The Argent house sold." He said in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Do you think Allison will be back or do you think they'll move on?"  
"Couldn't tell you, no one's talked to her." It wasn't as if they hadn't tried. Last time she had spoke with Lydia Bryn learned that Allison wasn't responding to he either although both girls messages to their friend were getting read.  
"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."  
"Oh, oh, Jackson's house went up for sale!" Isaac said excitedly.  
"Wait, what! No fucking way!"  
"It did! I went to get stuff from my old house and saw the sign up. According to Stiles they're still going to be living in town but they've purchased a condo instead."  
"What does this mean for Jackson? Like I thought he was only doing the summer abroad?"  
"It's looking like it might be more permanent than we thought."   
"Wow, that's crazy."  
"What's been going on with you?"  
"Same old same." Bryn lied with a slight shrug.  
"Bullshit. You never nap in the middle of the day. Something is up with you Bryn and I will force you to tell me."  
"How? Gonna hop on a plane or swim across the ocean to get here?" She said with a chuckle.  
"I'm just going to stare at you until you tell me."   
"I hate you so fucking much." She said as he moved his phone in closer to face so that all she could see on the screen was his eyes.  
"No you don't, you love me."  
"You're right I do and I don't yet know why." They both chuckled.  
"So what's wrong?" Isaac said as he pulled the phone away from his face to allow for a normal view of it once more.  
"Well firstly Magni said my thoughts on Valkyrie history are radical, which like I don't get because it's history. Maybe it's because I don't believe we were given powers by a god, or because I think our history of inbreeding led to our downfall as a dominate species? Either way it pissed Thyra off."  
"From everything you've told me being a Valkyrie almost seems like being in a cult."  
"It literally is, you're literally born into the cult of the Valkyrie and well it seems like pointing out flaws is a no-no."  
"Anything else happen?"  
"Nothing that's really a tell Isaac thing."  
"I'm really offended by that Bryn. I thought we were friends, everything should be a tell Isaac thing."  
"I had sex with Magni." She said deadpanned, she watched as Isaac seemed to squirm where he was sitting.  
"That's more of a Lydia thing, but we're friends and if I'm to be honest you'll probably be the first person I tell so-"  
"Isaac, you are the absolute best. I take back me hating you."  
"You can't take back what you never had to start with." She just shook her head and smiled. "So-"  
"So we had sex, it wasn't very good. I was expecting like what you see on tv or in movies. They always make it out to be this big deal. Hell Lydia and Allison were all like 'oh my first time was magical'. When Scott had sex with Allison for the first time you could tell, the guy was walking around looking like he was on cloud nine the whole day. You would have thought his dick had been sucked by an angel." Isaac laughed at Bryn's description of Scott's reaction to the loss of his virginity.  
"I remember Camden told me before he left told me about his first time and to not have high expectations of it. I'm honestly expecting my first time to last maybe a minute." Bryn had to laugh to stop herself from crying. If she was back home right now she'd either be sitting on the front porch swing with him or sitting on her bed talking and it would be so much better than over a screen. All she wanted to do in that moment was reach through the screen and hug her friend.   
"I'm glad you have such high expectations for yourself." Isaac gave off a bark of a laugh in response.  
"They are so high! It's crazy how high they are."   
The pair continued to talk having changed to subject to the upcoming school year and lacrosse and Derek, who apparently bought himself an apartment building just because he could and was residing in the loft apartment simply because he could. Bryn didn't know how long they talked for but it eventually came to an end when Thyra called out to her that dinner was ready. Saying goodbye Bryn headed down the stairs and towards what she could only imagine was a bland and tense dinner.

The next day Bryn didn't go the community centre to train with the other her age as she usually did and was instead taken to an old log cabin, inside sat Ragna and two of the older Norns along with Magni who stood behind them looking grim. She watched as her mother slunk in behind her and stood against the wall next the door. The room was poorly lit and Bryn felt her body tense more than it usually did in Ragna's presence.  
"Have a seat Brynhildr, I wish to have a conversation with you about your training." Ragna croaked out, she gestured her boney hand towards a wooden seat across from her own and Bryn took it reluctantly. Her chest felt a crushing tightness and she had to grip the sides of the seat in an attempt to keep herself grounded in reality and not loose herself in the panic attack that she felt building inside of her.  
"What is it?" She said tensely, she could feel Thyra's gaze on her but she didn't care. In through the nose and out through the mouth she told herself. Nice and slowly.   
"Straight to the point then. I want to talk to you about your training." Bryn just shrugged. "I'm going to be having you do private lessons with Porunn instead of training with the group. I'm also going to be having your grandmother Inga teach you runes."  
"The fuck?!" Bryn growled, her grip tightened on the seat and she could feel the wood beginning to crack under her fingers.  
"Brynhildr! I am so sorry Ragna. I've been speaking with her about her language." Thyra squeaked out. Bryn just whipped her head around and saw her mother looking cowed as she stood there causing Bryn to growl at her.  
"Their is no need to apologize Thyra. It is no fault of yours that your daughter has not been raised properly. She needs more female influence in her life."  
"Why am I being pulled from the community centre lessons? Why are you making them private?" Bryn demanded, Ragna had been looking at her mother before turning her attention back to her and she was regretting it greatly.  
"You are not a good influence on the girls and your ability to fight is below par for your age."  
"My influence! I have no influence, I barely know them! And my fighting is just fine, in fact I'm pretty sure I could beat most of them." Bryn said angrily, she wasn't trying to boast at her last statement but it was true, she had taken to fighting quite naturally and was probably the best of the group.  
"You're not one of us Brynhildr, not really. You have been away for six years, you require a reeducation. Until then you cannot be with the others. Besides, you are not staying so why should you be learning what they learn." Ragna said as she waved her hands around. The seat broke under Bryn's hands as she squeezed it tightly in an attempt to prevent herself from getting up off the chair and punching the older woman in the face. Her panic had changed to rage.  
"Fuck you! Fuck everyone in this place!"  
"Brynhildr." Thyra said meekly, she reached a hand out towards her daughter as she stood up and headed for the door angrily.   
"This is all bullshit anyway. I came here to learn about my powers and all I learned was how best to throw a punch and nothing else!" Bryn seethed as she exited the cabin, slamming the door behind her as she did so.  
Storming off down the road she could hear her mothers voice in the distance but couldn't tell what she was calling out to her as her ears were ringing. Impulsively Bryn turned off of the road and began to run through the woods until she suddenly stopped and began to cry. She cried and cried as the tightness in her chest returned with a vengeance and her vision became blurry from the tears and her hyperventilating. The past 24 hours had been the stupidest most confusing 24 hours of her entire life to date. She had lost her virginity to her boyfriend in a rather lackluster experience, pissed off both him and her mother over comments regarding Valkyrie history and she would hazard a guess and having been tattled on by them to Ragna who was punishing her by separating her from her new found friends and sticking her with an 80 year old woman to be 'reeducated'.  
She had thought, after talking with Isaac the night before and in a texting conversation with Lydia later that same night, that she would stay with Magni to see where things would go as she did care for him, she just hadn't enjoyed the virginity loss experience but this, she couldn't deal with this. For a summer that had started so right it was now starting to go so wrong.


	5. A Party Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn is rescued from her current reality of boredom by her friend Kara who whisks her off to a party that'll have lasting effects on Bryn's life.

A Party Age

Since being told she had to isolate from the others her age Bryn's summer had been extremely boring, she had gone from talking and training and hanging out with Kara and her friends as well as seeing Magni everyday to being stuck inside with only her mother and grandmother as company. Things were not going how she had expected them too, from the time she had arrived in Freydislund things weren't going exactly how she had planned or thought they would but now things had deviated so much that she was contemplating having her dads come and get her out of fear that Ragna and Thyra wouldn't let her leave willingly. This whole summer so far had been a waste and she couldn't wait until she returned to Beacon Hills and her friends and all the weirdness that seemed to surround them.  
Tap-tap-tap   
Looking out her bedroom window Bryn saw Kara standing in the treeline looking up, as soon as Bryn was noticed Kara started waving to her enthusiastically making it known that she wanted the trapped teen to come out and join her. Despite the fact that it was still mostly light out it was in fact nearly 11pm and so Bryn decided to risk leaving the house, she knew her mother would be sleeping and hoped to god she was a light sleeper as she began to quietly walk down to the ground floor. Grabbing her shoes and her jacket she headed to the kitchen/dining area where sliding patio doors were and quickly exited the house. As soon as she slid the door shut Kara came bounding over, a large grin on her face.  
"Well hello there stranger." She whispered as Bryn shoved her feet into her sneakers.  
"Hello to you too stranger." She whispered back. The moment Bryn stood up Kara wrapped her arms around her giving her a large hug.  
"We've missed you this past week. Porunn won't tell us why you stopped coming to training and we tried bugging Magni about what's going on but he's being a pouty little pussy. And not the good kind either." Bryn chuckled at the last part.   
"He's such a big fucking dick."  
"I take it that you two aren't together anymore?" Kara said as she lead them away from the house and into the woods where she had been hiding earlier.  
"Fuck no. He's the reason I'm being held hostage and kept away from you and the others. Well him and Thyra." Bryn huffed out angrily.  
"Shit. What happened?"  
"Well, we had sex and then my mom came home and I was trying not to make it seem obvious and we started talking about the history of Valkyries and I said we fucked ourselves over. What I said wasn't anything major or anything I don't think but because I've made it known that I think our policies are stupid not long after coming here, not to mention I've grown up outside of the Valkyrie bubble for the past six years." Kara reached over and grabbed Bryn's hand, as their fingers entwined with one another Bryn felt herself blush.  
"You're not the only one who thinks Valkyrie law is stupid and needs too change." Kara said as she gave a reassuring squeeze.  
"Thanks. I also think Ragna fucking hates me. Whenever I'm around her I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack."  
"She's a fucking bitch. No one and I do mean no one likes her but the Norns declared her our leader back in the day and it's not something you just give up."  
"We aren't a democracy." The two girls giggled as they made it onto a dirt toad where Kara's car sat.   
"Alright loser get in." Kara said jokingly as she made her way over to the drivers side.  
"Where are we going?" Bryn asked as she flopped herself down onto the passenger seat.  
"Mist's house. Her parents went to, I don't remember, for their anniversary so we're having a party."  
Despite her excitement over getting out of the house and being able to hang out with the others she felt a bit of apprehension over it. Jackson's going away party hadn't really been much of a party and the only other one she had gone to previous to that was Lydia's and that had turned into a fucking nightmare.  
"Cool." She tried to sound excited but judging from the fact that Kara took her eyes off of the road and looked over at her made it seem like that was not the case.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Last time I went to a party I got drugged and had a really bad trip." It wasn't so much a trip as it made her powers go all wonky due to wolfsbane poisoning.  
"What the fuck! Look I'll admit theirs going to be drugs there but it's all voluntary if you want it or not. That's so fucked up."  
"It wasn't really anyone's fault." Bryn shrugged.  
"What do you mean it was no ones fault. Someone bought the drugs and put them into your drink without your consent."  
"It was wolfsbane. I think it got put in as an accent or whatever and the person didn't know." It had been on purpose but Lydia had been possessed more or less by Peter and it had been put in as an edible flower. No one could have really known how it would have affected her compared to the others with their hallucinatory side affects.  
"Holy shit. Wolfsbane."  
"Yup." The pulled into a driveway that was oddly empty considering their was supposed to be a party going on.  
"Well we got mushrooms."   
"All we need is bear skins and we could run around the woods all crazy." Kara laughed as she turned the car off. As the pair walked   
up to the house they once more joined hands only this time Bryn didn't blush, at least as fiercely as she had several minutes prior. They didn't bother knocking on the door and simply walked right in, the atmosphere was completely different from the two parties Bryn had gone too, this was laid back and almost relaxing where as the other ones had been rather strict and uptight, until they weren't.  
"Oh my god Kara got Bryn!" Mist happily exclaimed as she wobbled over as quickly as her drunk legs would allow her and sloppily wrapped her arms around her.  
"Mission success." Kara said jokingly as some of the other girls shouted greetings from there seats or simply waved.  
"I'm so glad you could make it. We've missed you!"  
"So I've been told. It's admittedly a bit shocking that you do though." Bryn said as she kicked her shoes off into a pile that was already being formed next to the door.  
"What? You're so cool! All American and stuff. We're just little woodland gnomes." Mist slurred. Smiling up at the tall slim girl Bryn suddenly realized what Ragna had meant when she had said that she had influence over them. She had spent the last six years living in America, a country that made itself seem like the center of the world. Mass amounts of movies and music came from there especially California where she was living, she was imagined to the others that they thought she was living some sort of glamourous Americanized life and perhaps she was but it didn't feel that way to her, to her she felt like she was simply being a teenager trying to find her way through life.  
"I'm not that American." Bryn said as she was brought into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Mist as Kara excused herself to go and get them some drinks.  
"What are you talking about? You literally shortened your name to a pronunciation that is phonetic to the English language." Rota said as she lounged on a beanbag chair next to the fireplace, her red hair was down and hung limply around her face causing Bryn to make comparisons between her and Lydia. Lydia would never allow her hair to seem as lifeless as Rota was making hers seem and she could just imagine her friends reaction to seeing such bland red hair in dire need of attention.  
"Everyone always pronounced my name BRIN-hild-ur so I figured I'd just roll with it instead of constantly correcting them." Bryn shrugged. Kara came back and placed a beer bottle into her hands, it was unopened and she just grinned and she sat down next to her.  
"Figured I'd let you open it yourself. Make sure there isn't any wolfsbane in there."  
"Why would you say that?" Mist asked.  
"Because I just told her about the time I had a drink spiked with wolfsbane flowers." Bryn muttered as she sunk herself into the back of the couch. All of a sudden the other girls were interested and seemed to crowd around her with questions over what exactly she had meant by that.   
"Come on, tell us!" Sigrid squeaked out excitedly, Bryn thought of the girl like a chihuahua always chattering and vibrating with energy and large buggy like eyes. She thought that the impact of the previous generations inbreeding hadn't been weeded out quite yet with the girl or her family which was unfortunate but she was a nice person so Bryn tried her best not to judge her based on her odd appearance.  
"It's basically what Kara just said. The drinks at a party I went to was accidentally spiked with wolfsbane. That's all."  
"That's not all, it had to have some sort of affect on you." Rota said as she crossed her arms against her chest.  
"Well my powers went all funky. They still kinda are a bit. Although that could be because of the resurrections." She said nonchalantly not even realizing the effect it had on her fellow Valkyries.  
"Ok, like back the fuck up." Kara said. "Resurrections."  
"Aww fuck." Bryn muttered.  
"Sounds like you've got some stories." Bodil said moving herself from a chair next to the couch to right in front of Bryn, she looked down at her cousin and sighed.  
"No one, and I do mean no one knows about what I'm about to tell you. So this stays here in this room with us. Understand?" Bryn asked, all the girls nodded enthusiastically.  
"What about Magni? He must know, we can talk with him about this can't we?" Sigrid squeaked.  
"No he does not." Bryn said sternly.  
"Besides fuck him." Kara added, Sigrid looked confused but said nothing more.  
"Ok, so like 6 months ago? An alpha werewolf was killed back in my hometown-"  
"Holy fucking shit." Kara muttered.  
"That same night a classmate of mine got bitten by the new alpha. Turns out this new alpha had survived a murder attempt by some rogue hunters several years prior that had killed most of his family. The only survivors were him, his nephew and the alpha he killed, unfortunately he was severely burned and was catatonic until a few weeks prior and had gone crazy."  
"I have a feeling we're going to need names to keep this all straight." Rota said, Bryn reluctantly agreed.  
"Ok so my classmate that got bitten, his name is Scott, the alpha who was killed was Laura, her brother is Derek and their uncle who became alpha and turned Scott it Peter. Anyway my powers took me to Laura's corpse that was buried by Derek on his family's old property while Scott and his best friend Stiles were digging it up."  
"Ok two questions." Bodil said.  
"Shhh, questions at end!" Mist hissed as she waved her empty beer bottle at the other girl.  
"I don't know why I was drawn there and I don't know why they dug her up. She was torn in half so I think they were trying to identify her and get clues? I don't ask them why they do shit anymore, they're them, I can't stop them. Anyway I got roped in as a result and Peter was trying to get Scott to join his pack while hunting down and killing those responsible for killing off his family. While this is going on Scott begins dating this girl, Allison, who turns out to be a part of a hunting family but doesn't know it."  
"Oh my god, did her family kill those werewolves?" Mist slurred.  
"Ya, they did, well her aunt Kate did. So it gets figured out that Peter is the alpha and killing people and wants Scott to kill me and Stiles and Allison and he then attacks Allison's best friend Lydia and nearly kills her but I found her before she could bleed out."  
"I take it you sensed she was going to die?" Kara asked, Bryn nodded.  
"It was weird, like she wasn't close at all but I knew. She's alive. Derek ended up killing Peter and becoming alpha but not before Peter killed Kate in front of Allison who just found out about Scott and werewolves. Derek ends up turning 3 more of my classmates, Isaac, who has become on of my closest friends, Erica and Boyd. Allison's grandfather comes to town and declares he's come for all werewolves more or less and this mystery creature shows up. The kanima, who is killing people."  
"What's a kanima?" Sigrid squeaked.   
"So a kanima is a shapeshifter that has identity issues and so it turns into a big lizard man and is under the control of a master which means it kills whoever the master wants it too. Now Derek thinks it's Lydia because she didn't turn from the attack and he has his betas try to kill her but me, Stiles, Allison and Scott stop them and it turns out that the kanima is actually Jackson, another classmate who Derek bite but it didn't take as expected. Turns out he's being controlled by another classmate named Matt who's obsessed with Allison. Allison's mom ends up committing suicide after Derek bites her trying to save Scott and her grandfather manipulates her into joining his anti-werewolf crusade. Also Matt has Jackson kill a bunch of deputies and I ended up having to send their souls to the afterlife-"  
"Hold the fuck up?" Kara exclaimed.  
"You did what now?" Bodil asked, the others just murmured.  
"I sent souls to the afterlife. Don't know how I did it but I did. Now do you guys want me to keep going?" Their was a simultaneous agreement. "Matt gets killed when he flees by Allison's grandfather who now has control over Jackson and he's trying to get Scott to do his bidding only it doesn't really work out because turns out Scott was working with Derek's family's former emissary and they turned things around on him. See he wanted Derek to bite him and turn him into a werewolf because he has cancer and was told he was terminal, which he is but the timetable is off from what I was able to sense. Derek bites him but Scott switched out his meds with placebos filled with mountain ash and he just spews black goo everywhere! He was able to escape in the craziness that ensued after because Jackson was still the kanima and had been told to kill everyone but Stiles shows up with Lydia and based on what Peter told us she is able to break through to him but-"  
"Wait, I thought Peter was dead? Is he the resurrection you were talking about?" Rota asked.  
"Oh ya, so Lydia's birthed was when I got the wolfsbane poisoning. Turns out that when he attacked her Peter transferred part of himself into Lydia and was controlling her and since her birthday fell on the worm moon he had her incapacitate everyone who could stop her and boom, he's alive."  
"That's crazy." Mist slurred.  
"Right! Anyway Jackson has identity issues because he was adopted and because he was Lydia's boyfriend Peter thought that having her call his name would turn him back to Jackson because of their connection and the whole Christian name and werewolf thing. I don't know, I didn't pay much attention at that part. It worked sort of but Peter and Derek ended up killing Jackson because they thought it would be easier? I don't know. Either way he ended up coming back seconds later as a werewolf. Oh also while Allison was going through stuff after her mom died she hunted down Boyd and Erica who were trying to leave town because they realized that being a werewolf wasn't what they thought and held them prisoner until Stiles and her dad freed them but now they're missing. Allison's shut herself off from everyone and is currently travelling with her dad and Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Derek are trying to find out what happened to Boyd and Erica, Jackson's doing an abroad learning program in England possibly permanently and I'm here. Trying to figure out how to better myself and help my friends."  
"That's not working out super well for you is it?" Bodil said rhetorically.  
"Like oh my god." Mist hiccupped. "That's so crazy! Nothing like that ever happens here!"   
"Ya, it's kinda crazy." Bryn muttered, she looked over and saw Kara just staring at her before she once more slipped her hand into hers.  
"I'd say we'd help you but you've done more than anyone in this stupid town has in a long time." Kara said.  
"I have an idea!" Sigrid squeaked. "I'll be back, give me 20!" And with that the tiny girl rushed from the door and they payed her no mind.  
"That really all happened?" Rota asked skeptically.   
"Ya it did."  
"Shit."  
"I know."  
"Kara's right, we can't do anything for you. No one in town can, except maybe the Norns." Bodil said.  
"We could more drinks! More drinks!" Mist shouted and she stood up and pointed a finger triumphantly into the air. The girls all cheered in agreement as the host went into the kitchen and came back seemingly juggling a large number of bottles that she tossed onto the floor.  
The girls all took a bottle and began to drink, they discussed at first what had just been told to them before Bryn opted to change the subject and they took to talking about the people they were attracted to both in Freydislund and those in Kiruna, about what they hoped would be happening come the start of the new school year and similar things. Bryn found it to be nice, outside of telling them what had happened to her in the past school year no other conversations had been had about the supernatural and it felt like they were just plain basic teenagers and it was something that she had never felt once in her life. Not long into the groups normal conversation though Mist stood up abruptly and bound over to the fireplace where she grabbed something out of what looked to be a jewelry box and when she sat back down next to Bryn handed it to her. It was a dried mushroom, Kara just looked over at her and said that she didn't have to but she decided to take it, on the condition that the others did, which they did. Not long after the shrooms were ingested by everyone Sigrid returned with an iron box and opened it up to reveal bones inside.  
"They're wolf bones, I thought it appropriate for you." Sigrid squeaked excitedly, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.  
"Ok? I don't get it?" Bryn said.  
"It's bone-magic. My father runs the forge and we make all the personalized weapons with bone-magic. All I need from you it to bleed over the bones and then I can make you something that'll help you kick ass back home." Sigrid was vibrating so much that Bryn thought she would poof out of existence, or perhaps that was mushrooms finally taking affect. Either way she was down with it.  
"Ok." Bryn shrugged.  
"That's totally not even fair." Bodil whined. "How come she gets a weapon before me? I'm the older cousin." She went to flop her head down onto Bryn's lap but she was already standing up on the couch causing Bodil's head to fall onto the cushion unexpectedly resulting in a slight scream and causing everyone to laugh.  
"You face off against a bunch of werewolves and then we can talk." Sigrid squeaked out haughtily.  
"Ok, how the fuck am I gonna do this?" Bryn mumbled as she swayed slightly.  
"I got you." Rota said pulling out a swiss knife from her back pocket, her keys jangled alongside it as she flipped the knife portion open.  
"Is it sanitary?" Bryn asked.  
"Is it sanitary?" Rota said mockingly in a horrible American accent causing the girls to burst out laughing. Sigrid grabbed the knife and then Bryn's left hand and on opening the palm made a quick slice causing her to gasp in pain, the littler girl didn't care and tossed the knife back to Rota and grabbed the iron box that she had placed temporarily on the couch, holding it in one hand she grabbed Bryn's bleeding hand with the other and moved it slowly over the bones. Bryn's blood drizzled onto the bones below and she could have sworn that it made a pattern as her hand was moved from one side to the other and then changed direction and went from one side to the other until their seemed to be equal amounts of red and yellowish-white inside of the box. Letting go of her hand Sigrid slammed the box shut and placed it on top of the fireplace mantel.  
"Do not let me forget that!"  
"Yes ma'am!" All the girls said in disjointed unison.  
"Let me patch that up for you." Kara said, her head resting on Bryn's shoulder. She just nodded and let the other girl guide her out of the living room and into a bathroom down the hall as the other girls irrupted into a fit of hollering.  
"Well that was a thing that happened." Bryn said with a slight laugh, her curls began to fall into her face as she looked down and watched as Kara began cleaning her cut, Bryn just tried blowing the curls out of her face but was unsuccessful.  
"They're nice."  
"What? My curls?"  
"Ya, I wished I had curls. The only curls I have aren't on my head." Kara said with a surprisingly straight face, Bryn just burst out laughing.  
"I didn't picture you as a bush type of person." Bryn said while vainly attempting to contain her giggling.  
"Oh, you picture me naked?" Bryn's face turned completely red and as she looked up at Kara she saw a glowing white aura surround her making her seem like an angel.  
"I've pictured everyone naked at least once." Kara chuckled as she wrapped Bryn's hand in a bandage.  
"Well I don't feel that special anymore." Kara pouted. "You're all good."  
"Thanks." Bryn looked up at the other girl after pushing her hair out of her face and before she knew it they were kissing and Bryn felt herself melt.

"Oh my god, you need to wake up like right now." Kara said shaking Bryn awake, her head was pounding and her body felt all stiff but she complied with the order as best as she could.  
"I'm up." She groaned as Kara got up off of there sleeping place on the floor and began pulling her pants on, the pair had fallen asleep on the floor and Bryn's back was killing her as she stretched out for her own pair of jeans.  
"You don't understand. It's like 8 and your phone just went off. And I don't mean the alarm."  
"Oh shit!" Bryn scrambled over to where her phone sat and saw that she had several missed calls from her mother as well as multiple text messages. "Oh my god, she's going to kill me."  
"I know. Put on your pants." Kara said as she made her way to the front door, stepping over their friends in the process. The group was strewn out all over the floor.  
"I'm coming." Bryn mumbled as her pulled up her pants and attempted to make her way across the living room without stepping on anyone.  
"I'm going to start the car, don't worry about putting on your shoes just grab them and come on."  
The pair immediately ran for the car as soon as they exited the house and sped off towards Thyra's house which was unfortunately for them over 10 minutes away.  
"She's going to fucking kill me." Bryn groaned.  
"I'll protect you." Kara said, she took her right hand off of the wheel and reached over for Bryn's and she gladly took it.  
"Oh no, here we go." Her phone rang again and Thyra's number was the one to pop up. "Hello." Bryn said bracingly.  
"Oh my god! Bryn! Where the hell are you? Are you ok? Why aren't you home?"  
"I'm fine. I spent the night with some of the girls is all."  
"So you snuck out in the middle of the night?"  
"It just seems like I snuck out because you were sleeping. Look I'll be right home." Bryn hung up the phone before her mother could respond causing Kara to look over at her with raised brows and wide eyes.  
"I'm never going to be seeing you again. No one will." Kara said causing Bryn to burst out laughing suddenly before stopping just as quickly after which they sat in a relative tense silence for the remainder of the drive.  
"Well Kara, it was nice knowing you." Bryn said as they pulled into the driveway, Thyra immediately came rushing out the front door and stood there on the front porch with her arms crossed angrily against her chest.  
"Hopefully we can see each other again before you get sent home. It was pretty great sex." Kara said.  
"I'm literally about to be killed by my mother and you're making me blush." Bryn said, her cheeks felt flush and warm.  
"It's the truth." Kara shrugged. "I'll be seeing you Bryn." She leaned over and the pair shared a kiss before Bryn hastily exited the car and waved as Kara drove off.  
"Thyra." Bryn said as she walked up to her mother, she was tense and was fully prepared for her mother to hit her but it never came.  
"What happened to your hand?" Thyra sounded deflated confusing Bryn, she had sounded so angry over the phone and yet now she was the completely devoid of emotion.  
"Oh Sigrid did some bone-magic ritual. I don't really know the specifics of it cause the shrooms were starting to take affect but like I guess she's going to have her dad make me a weapon or something." Bryn hadn't even bothered putting her shoes on in the car and simply tossed them onto the floor and began to head up the stairs.  
"You did bone-magic and took shrooms." Thyra said slowly.  
"I also had sex with Kara if I'm to be honest with you but I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. In a bed. Can we have this conversation later?" She watched as Thyra just nodded.  
Making it to her room Bryn began to undress herself and tossed everything into the general direction of the hamper basket. She'd worry about it later. Turning around she noticed the briefest of flashes in the mirror and tried her best to get a look at her back, she couldn't tell fully what was on her back and she took a guess that whatever it was happed to be the cause of her back pain resulting in her calling for her mom to come up and take a look. She didn't even have to explain it to Thyra as her mother immediately rushed over and began pawing at her back.  
"Oh my god Bryn! What did you do?" Thyra said angrily, Bryn just rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know that's why I'm asking you. What is it?" Bryn snapped back.  
"It's a Valkyrie. You have a Valkyrie tattooed on your back."   
Bryn just stood there dumbfounded and watched as her mother grabbed ahold of Bryn's phone and took a picture of it before handing it over to her. She was right, there on her skin just off from the center of her spin on the right side of her back was a Valkyrie. The tattoo was stylized to match the images drawn by that of their ancestors on walls and on stone, the Valkyrie was being shown from a slightly turned angle allowing one to see all of her face and that she held an axe in one hand and a shield in the other. It was plain but beautifully done, not a wobbly line or blow out seemed to exist on the piece that Bryn could estimate was the size of her hand. What drew her into the tattoo however was the ink that seemed to be an ashy-blue colour.  
"What exactly does this mean?" Bryn asked. She knew all Valkyries possessed tattoos of Valkyries on themselves not dissimilar to what she had apparently been given at the party but non held both a weapon and a shield.  
"You only get a tattoo when you're considered a true Valkyrie, one of the clan." Bryn wrinkled her nose at that, they needed a better name for a grouping of Valkyries. "Ragna has made it clear that you're not one of us. Not really."  
"Ok but that doesn't really answer my question as to what it means."  
"It means you got drunk and high with your friends and you did something stupid." Thyra turned and began to leave the room. "It could mean something or it could mean nothing. All the others your age has a tattoo representing them and I'm hoping that this just means nothing. Get some rest I'll talk with you more about it later." She then left the room leaving Bryn alone staring at the picture on the phone.  
It means nothing, Bryn thought, tattoos are simply an expression of yourself and that's all it is. It's telling the world I'm a Valkyrie, I'm a warrior and a protector, she told herself as she slid on a long loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. It means nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! Two chapters in two days? I think I'm getting my grove back. Either that or the last chapter was forced with Bryn's development and I couldn't think of anything to really do with her and Magni except for break them up (which had always been the plan only it had been initially way different in my mind but when things write themselves they write themselves.)   
> Junior year is quickly approaching, I figure she's in the first week of July right now so their should be 2 more chapters to go before this little side quest is done and we head back on over to Beacon Hills. Cheers! Holly


	6. A Tattoo Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn deals with the aftermath of the impromptu get together and her tattoo.

A Tattoo Age

Bryn stood awkwardly in her kitchen, her bare skin prickled as the old Norn gently touched the skin around her freshly made tattoo. She didn't understand why her mother was making such a big deal out of what had happened the night before. Sure she and her friends had gotten drunk and she'd gotten a tattoo out of it but it didn't warrant the Norns coming into the house and inspecting her like she was up for auction.  
"Well?" Thyra asked nervously from the corner of the dining area of the kitchen.  
"It means nothing." The elderly Norn said stepping away from Bryn and handing her back her shirt causing her to mutter a small thank you and she put it on.  
"But she didn't partake in the ceremony." Thyra said. "And she partook in a bone-magic ritual as well!" Bryn just rolled her eyes at her mothers shrillness.  
"She just said it meant nothing." Bryn said, she really wasn't getting the panic.  
"Children do stupid things when they're young. Do you know who did this for you?" Another Norn asked, Bryn just shrugged. Her memories of last night were super fuzzy after she and Kara had begun their make out session in the bathroom following her hand getting cut open by Sigrid.  
"I know who did this, but that is anybody's guess." She said gesturing to her bandaged hand and then to her back.  
"I think we all know who did the bone-magic ritual Brynhildr." One of the Norns said making Bryn believe that this was not the first time that mousey teen had performed such a ritual despite her cousins bitching about not having gotten a weapon yet.  
"Cool. So like am I good to go mope about or do you guys want anything else?" Bryn asked, she was still bitter over their lack of speaking out over the whole 'radical thoughts equals isolation' decree that Ragna had enforced on her. She could feel Thyra's eyes on her but she tried to ignore the feeling of an icy glare and straightened her back as she crossed her arms against her chest in defiance all the while chewing the inside of her lips in nervousness.  
"No." A Norn said.  
"We know about Beacon Hills." The other said.  
"What do you mean?" Thyra asked, Bryn felt herself begin to panic. Her mother was in the dark for a reason and she thought that if she knew about what had been going on she would fight Ola for custody and with him being gay their was a fear that she would get her back and that she'd be spending the next two years in this god awful town.  
"It's nothing. She means nothing!" Bryn said frantically. In doing so she alerted her mother to the fact it was actually something.  
"That isn't nothing Brynhildr." Thyra said sternly, her lips pursed into a thin line.  
"Beacon Hills has werewolves." The youngest of the Norns said, she had been quiet the whole time and she startled Bryn who had admittedly forgotten that there was three of them in the house.  
"What!?"  
"It's nothing, like at all theirs werewolves in town is all." Bryn said in an attempt to deescalate things for her mother.  
"Their are werewolves in the town in which you and your father live! How am I to take that as nothing!" Bryn turned her head towards the Norn that had made the statement about werewolves and frowned loudly at her.  
"What does this have to do with me getting a tattoo while I was high?" She said angrily.  
"It means everything and nothing." One of the Norns said. "It was most likely accidental. Your friends were trying to include you in our culture and have you partake in a coming of age ritual but in doing so they well-" She looked over to the elder of the Norns for guidance over what to say next.  
"You're a protector. As are your friends." The elder said.  
"I'm so confused!" Bryn muttered, perhaps if Ola had taught her more about Valkyrie culture she wouldn't be experiencing such confusion with well everything, she didn't blame him though as she was more than willing to compare being a part of Valkyrie culture to being in a cult.  
"The tattoos we get tell a story to the world of who we are. No two Valkyries tattoos are the same." The elder said, Bryn already knew that and just nodded with a scrunched up face. "The Norns are the ones who give them out as we know your past, present and future and can accurately tell your story on your skin. Whoever did this accurately told the story of who you are, whether it be by accident or by design we cannot say as even we are blind to who did this to you." That explanation still gave her no real answers but it was a start a blight not a very good one. "Ragna didn't want you partaking in the ritual or any of our ceremonies because of your connection to the wolves but we cannot stop a process that has already begun." Bryn felt herself growl at the mention of Ragna.  
"You'll be leaving soon so we're going to be having to see you every day in order to spread it out." The youngest said.  
"She's not to take part in any of the rituals." Thyra said slowly. "And you want her to partake in them anyway."  
Bryn just looked from her mother to the Norns with a wrinkled nose and couldn't believe what was going on before her. The Norns were going against Ragna's edict about her, they were rebelling and her mother had either been oblivious to Ragna's ruling or had known and was contemplating rebelling herself.  
"It's to protect her." A Norn said.  
"It's necessary for what is to come next." The younger one said.  
"What's coming next?" Bryn asked. The elder Norn came over and put her old wrinkly hands on Bryn's shoulders.  
"If we could tell you we would but we cannot. You can't learn if you know the answers before the questions are asked." Bryn just huffed and unfolded her arms across her chest.  
"How much ink are we talking about here?" She asked, Thyra sputtered in the background.  
"Staves and ruins to help protect you. One a day till you leave will be good." The younger said.  
"No, not happening." Thyra said walking up to her daughter as she became surrounded by the three Norns. "I absolutely do not consent." She pulled Bryn away from them before Bryn wriggled herself free from her mother.  
"Sorry Thyra, you don't exactly have a say in this." Bryn said pointing a finger at her mother who angrily swatted it away.  
"Ragna will not allow it." Thyra said worriedly.  
"Let is worry about her." The elder Norn said.  
OH, rebellion Bryn thought happily. While she didn't forget how they sat in silence as Ragna punished her over nothing she was more than willing to begin the process of forgiveness over the fact that they were simply ignoring her mother's whining.  
"We start tomorrow? Or today? I don't really mind. It's a personal choice for whoever's doing it really." Bryn said as she tried her best to suppress a grin.  
"Tomorrow. We'll see you at the community center around 10." And with that the Norns left.  
She was oddly ecstatic over this development in regards to getting tattoos from the Norns, she shouldn't be as she had been finding Valkyrie culture to be rather forced and no longer relevant to today's world but getting tattoos! Oh she was more than thrilled to be apart of that but she blamed that on the fact that she liked tattoos, they were a rather large weakness for her. Her mother on the other hand looked as if she was going to rip all of her hair out. Thyra was very much a rule follower, what Ragna said was law and that was that so the Norns going against what Ragna had said was sacrilegious. She would have to live with it though as the Norns thought it was necessary and that was that.  
"You need to tell them no." Thyra said sternly.  
"Mmm no." Bryn said boastfully, she was going to fucking milk this.  
"Ragna said no and-"  
"And the Norns just said yes so I'm going to go with them over what Skelator said. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to peace out and go see Kara again cause I think we're a couple now? I don't know." Bryn said she began to head towards the stairs. "Don't wait up for me Thyra."

Bryn sat in a chair with her arm stretched out before her onto a special looking arm, a table was next to it which had a tattoo gun on it and a little cap filled with blueish-black ink. The eldest of the Norns, Hildegard, sat on the chair before her and put on her gloves before going over everything about what was about to happen. What a sight it was for her to see a woman who looked like she was in her 90s tattooing a 16 year old girl, Kara and some of the others sat or stood along the edge of the room and watched as the machine was turned on and the tattooing began. Non of the others had gotten tattoos outside of their valknut and were interested to see about what was going to happen next. They all watched intently as Hildegard dipped the machine into the ink after turning it on and put the needle to skin.  
No images were drawn onto Bryn's skin and instead the older woman simply let herself be guided into making the symbol on the inside of the younger girls arm. By the time she was done a large and familiar symbol sat above the crook of Bryn's left inner elbow, Aegishjalmur, is sat proudly amongst bright pink skin with its 4 intersecting lines making it look like their was 8 with each end looking as if it were a trident and 3 smaller lines near the bottom near the symbols intersection. The others were impressed by what they saw, no one had any symbols like that tattooed on them in recent generations with the last of the Valkyries to receive the Helm of Awe being those who came of age during World War 2.  
And so it went, every day at the same time Bryn would enter the community center and go into the room Hildegard had set up as her little tattoo shop and would receive another symbol or rune. Most were for protection and others were for guidance and for power while some were for courage and instilling fear in her enemies. By the time Hildegard was done her arms were mostly covered with a rune for fertility on the inside of her left thigh and the valknut on her back looking as if it was the sun for the Valkyrie.  
As Bryn looked over her arms following the last session she wondered to herself just how effective they were, was in a simple placebo effect or was their real magic in what had been done to her and Hildegard had made it seem. She would be returning to Beacon Hills in four days time and she would find out then the reality of what she'd just completed.


	7. A Farwell Age Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn gets ready to return home to Beacon Hills

A Farewell Age Pt. 2

Helping set up the table for her going away party Bryn couldn't help but think over the summer and reflect on what she had actually accomplished and learned. She felt rather honestly that she had done next to nothing, sure she had learned how to fight better and she learned how to read runes better and she had gotten tattoos to help her out back home (according to the Norns at least) but she already knew how to fight rather decently and she knew how to read runes to a degree but that wasn't going to help her back home, no what she had needed was learning to use her powers better and no one had helped her with it not before the secrets of Beacon Hills had come out and non after. It wasn't a complete waste though her quick relationship with Magni had resulted in her slightly longer relationship with Kara and she had made friends with most of the girls her age which she was quite grateful for as her prior female friendships back home hadn't been as healthy as she had initially thought and while she would consider herself friends with Lydia and Allison they didn't understand her the way the other Valkyries did. As she walked back over to the fridge she heard the door open and abandon her quest to go and see who was arriving.  
"Bryn!" Kara howled as she kicked off her shoes, the others were behind her Mist, Rota, Sigrid and Bodil began pilling in and kicked off their own footwear making a mess and causing Thyra's right eye to twitch as she watched from the couch.  
"Kara!" Bryn howled back with a chuckle as she made her way over to her girlfriend and gave her a hug before grabbing the bags from her hand that Kara quickly grabbed back.  
"You're the focus of our little party, let us do the stuff." Mist said as she wrapped her arms around Bryn quickly and bopped her in the nose before she made her way to the kitchen.  
"Is she already drunk?" Bryn whispered. The others all nodded.  
"Hey Aunt Thyra." Bodil said as she made her way over to the couch and politely gave her aunt a hug.  
"Hello." Thyra said as she responded with a polite hug of her own. Up until the impromptu party a couple of weeks prior Bodil had been the model Valkyrie to Thyra and had constantly made it a point to say that to her daughter, 'be more like your cousin' she had said often, 'she listens and does as she's told.' Well that party had ended Thyra's high opinions of her niece and had opened her eyes a bit to the fact that although they were Valkyries they were also teenage girls and unlike previous generations they were not as accepting of the strict rules imposed on them.  
"What's that?" Bryn asked about the leather pouch in Sigrid's hands.  
"Oh, this. It's a gift for you." Sigrid squeaked out excitedly, she guided Bryn into the living room and had her sit down on the couch beside her mother as all the other girls came in and crowded around her as the bug eyes girl handed Bryn the leather pouch. Bryn unwrapped the leather pouch from around the object before seeing the object. She gasped at what she saw had been wrapped in the leather.  
"Oh my god! Sigrid this is-holy fucking shit!" She didn't have the words to say what she thought of the gift that had been given to her. It was a bearded axe, the axe head was thin before hooking down at the end allowing for Bryn's hand to grip just behind the blade that had a beautiful interconnection knots etched onto it while the footlong handle had the same design carved into the smooth and varnished wood.   
"It's what my dad made from the bones I had you bleed on." Sigrid was pleased as she should be, it was a beautiful gift and Bryn prayed she'd be able to take back to Beacon Hills with her.  
"It's amazing." Bryn said as she got up and gave Sigrid a big hug.  
"When the fuck am I getting one?" Bodil asked, Mist handed her a glass full of coke and booze causing Thyra to sigh and get up.  
"I'm leaving and going to my mothers." Thyra said heading towards the front door. "No drugs. No excessive drinking and no trashing the place." She said, they all nodded their heads in a false agreement to Thyra's request. They had no plans on trashing the house but not drinking excessively or doing any drugs their was a distinct possibility of the small group doing those things, in fact their was a very good chance of them doing those things.  
"Tell Mormor I said hi!" Bodil said and Bryn echoed the statement and with that the house was empty of adults allowing the going away party to start in earnest.   
The party was just as it had been a couple of weeks prior. They talked and drank and took some shrooms and ate chips and dip and cupcakes and listened to music. Just as before the girls were just being stupid teenagers until a knock was heard at the front door.  
"Booooo, no getting the door!" Rota said. "Go away, you're not invited!" The knocking continued and so the girl got up and angrily stomped over to the front door and pulled the door open quickly and blew a raspberry at whoever was at the door. "It's Magni!"  
Bryn was not happy to hear that her ex-boyfriend was at her front door and she contemplated as to whether or not she should get up and just leave him at the front step in hopes that he would just realize he wasn't wanted and leave on his own. Grabbing her axe Bryn stood up and wobbled over to the door and leaned against the frame.  
"It's fine Ro, sit down, I can take care of this." She said, her voice wobbling as much as her legs had mere seconds prior. "Why are you here Mags?" She asked, the axe twirling from one hand to the other in a rather smooth motion despite Bryn's drunkenness.  
"You're leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to say goodbye."  
"During my going away party which you had to have known was a thing?" Magni just shrugged. "Well you've said it and now you can leave. Goodbye." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Let go of me." She growled.  
"I didn't tell Ragna about your little rant." Magni said, his blue eyes looked so sad and Bryn just clenched her jaw.  
"Ok so why were you there?"  
"Your mother told Ragna and said I was a witness. Ragna had me there to confirm what Thyra said before you go there."  
"And you did didn't you? You told her I had 'radical ideas', ideas that aren't mine alone."  
"I know, and I did. I couldn't lie."  
"You could have."  
"Lying wouldn't have pushed you to where you need to be."  
"Oh my god enough with that whole bullshit. How do you even know what the future holds? You're you!" She said angrily, Magni then held his left hand up and on it she saw a tattoo in the midst of healing on his palm. It was Skuld's net, the web of wyrd, the symbol of fate. Three long lines went down the palm while three smaller lines went diagonally one way and three went the other making a cats cradle like design with triangles and diamonds. Only the Norns had tattoos like that.   
"I know what you're thinking, and not because of my abilities but because it's how everyone has been reacting." He said quietly.  
"Holy shit!" She hissed. "This makes so much sense."  
"They renamed me Nornssen."   
"Well shit."  
"I know." They just stood there for a minute before Magni spoke once more. "I just wanted to come over and say goodbye and hopefully leave things between us on a good note."  
"Well I don't hate you now." They chuckled slightly.  
"Alright well I'm going to go now." Magni said, he stood still for a moment before reaching out and giving Bryn a hug. "I'll be sorry to see you go." He turned and left as Bryn turned and went back into the living room where she took a seat next to Kara and placed her head upon her girlfriends shoulder.  
"Well?" Kara asked.  
"Nothing important." Bryn said as she placed her axe onto the coffee table.

The next day was a bag of mixed emotions for Bryn as she sat in Kiruna airport waiting for her flight to arrive, she was saddened at having to leave her friends but she was more than pleased at being able to leave Freydislund and her mother behind and return home to Beacon Hills. She did her best to keep her tears in check but was having a problem doing so, Thyra just sat there awkwardly next to her not knowing exactly how to comfort her daughter and Bryn was glad for it as she felt like she would snap at her if she tried. When they finally called her flight she got up and began to head towards the gate she heard her mother call her name and run over to her.  
"I'm glad you came and visited. I'm sorry to see you go." Thyra said awkwardly. If she was any other mother she would be hugging her child and crying but she wasn't all she was doing was standing there with her arms across her chest saying words that were expected and that were coming across as rather disingenuous.  
"I'll be seeing you." She said in a monotone voice, her mothers attempt at saying her goodbyes had completely dried her tears. Awkwardly Thyra unfurled her arms and wrapped them stiffly around her daughter and Bryn responded in kind out of a simple obligation due to the fact that she was her mother.  
A voice went over the p.a. system once more and Bryn pulled her arms away from her mother and walked over to the gate without even turning around and saying a final goodbye to her mother. 

The flight back to San Francisco took just under 36 hours and by the time the plane landed Bryn wanted to cry out of happiness from being off of the god awful plane. Making her way through customs she walked over to baggage and was glad to see her bags making there way down the conveyer belt and towards her.  
"Allow me." A voice said behind her, she froze and watched as a pair of arms reached over and grabbed her large bags. She knew that voice rather well and had missed it dearly over the past couple of months, it wasn't as if she hadn't spoken to him over the phone every other day since arriving in Freydislund but it wasn't the same as hearing it in person. Turning around she saw her father Ola standing there one of her bags in each hand.  
"Dad!" Bryn cried as tears began to fall down her face.  
"Oh honey." He said as they hugged. "Not that I want this to stop but we should move out of the way so more people can get their luggage too." His voice wobbled. She just nodded into his chest before they moved away from the baggage area and towards the exit. "Tom is in the car waiting for us." Ola was only partly correct as Thomas was at the car parked in the lot only instead of being in the car he was leaning against it.  
"Well if it isn't my favourite girl in the whole world!" He said happily, Bryn ran over to him and gave him a large hug, she was so ecstatic at seeing her step-father that she didn't even notice the person sitting in the back seat.  
"Uhh hello? Do I no exist to you anymore?" It was Isaac causing Bryn to squeal excitedly.  
"Oh my god Isaac!" He had begun to open the car door and she lunged at him as they laughed happily. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you for another day or two." She said happily.  
"I ran into your dads and they invited me to come along so- here I am." They watched as Ola put her bags in the trunk and Thomas moved back around to the drivers side and got in. Isaac decided to move over allowing Bryn to come in and take a seat behind the front passenger seat. "I'm glad your back." He said as Bryn placed her head on his shoulder as they began to leave the parking lot.  
"I'm glad I'm back too."  
"It's going to be an interesting year I think." Isaac mused.  
"Ya." Bryn sighed. "It's going to be a hell of a fucking year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of my attempt at writing something connected to Teen Wolf that has no actual connection to the canon plot. It was well interesting lol. It didn't go as well as I would have liked it too and in all honesty I'm not super happy with it but it is what it is. At some point I'll probably come back to it and do some editing/ re-writing for it to make it better.  
> Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me as I return to our regular programming with Only the Moon Howls later this week.  
> Holly


End file.
